undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
MYSTERIOUSTALE
WARNING! Spoilers for the fanfic are up ahead. Be careful what you wish for. Mysterioustale and Creepytale (stylized as MYSTERIOUSTALE & CREEPYTALE) is a Undertale fanfic written by MinecraftFan11 (fanfic writter/artist). It is the story that will tell the canon events of the Undertale AUs MysteriousTale and Creepytale (both of them,AUs created by the fanfic's writter), each one by Coraline and Frisk's point of views (sometimes,of the Pine Twins and Chara's as well). Currently,its only on Wattpad, but it will be converted on Archive of Our Own as well after the last chapters. Description "Coraline Jones. An adventurous 11-years old girl with workaholic parents who falls into the Mt. Falls,a legendary mountain located nearby the Pink Palace of Oregon. Frisk. A extremey-shy and unadventurous 12-years old girl refugied in the Evergreen Elementary School of Cave Junction who falls into the Mt. Of Terror,another legendary mountain in Oregon. Both of them will have to go trough the pacifist adventure of their lives and use their wits to escape from deaths. But they won't be alone." Characters (in order of appearence) Coraline Jones The main protagonist of the "MysteriousTale" half of the story,and original protagonist of the 2009 movie Coraline. Like in the movie,she moves out to the Pink Palace in Ashland, Oregon,because of her parents needing to work out on a gardening catalog. After hearing the tale of the Mount Falls by her neighbors,she decides to explore this mountain out of curiosity,but ends falling down there. She decides to find a way out with the only solution in the easiest reach: Exploring the cave. Like in the movie, Coraline will start out snarky and even rude in her thoughts. But as she learns the story of the kind sealed in Mount Falls, she'll learn to be more sympathetic, compassionate and accepting. She will also have the same adventurous spirit. Frisk The main protagonist of the "Creepytale" half of the story,and the original Undertale protagonist. In her five years, she lost her real parents and was taken to care by the elementary school of her city, Cave Junction. One day,in a expedition for the Klamoposis Wilderness area, she got lost from her classmates reading a book telling the origin of the Mount of Terror, and followed a trail of Golden Flowers, falling inside the mountain of the book. She will need to explore the cave and fight off agains't her own fears inside. Frisk has a voice and characterization,different from her original counterpart. She is decipited as sweet,kind,accepting, and helpful,but very afraid,easy to scare off, shy and with few social skills, and doubtful of her surviving skills. She uses female pronouns in this story. Bill Cipher The main antagonist of the "MysteriousTale" half of the story,and original overarching antagonist of the Disney series Gravity Falls. He tries to trick off Coraline in touching his blue fire bullets,claiming they are "Blue Flames of Harmony" (or Blue Flames of Doom,as Coraline dubbed after discovering the truth) to kill her, but was interrupted by the arrival of the caretaker of the Hidden Palaces. Bill Ciper possess a similar characterization of his original counterpart (A psychotic demon with a bloody sense of humor that views life as a game and the organic beings as toys),but his powers cutted out to be equal to the original Flowey. Rosy the Rose The main antagonist of the "Creepytale" half of the story,and a original character. She tries to trick off Frisk in touching her "Friendliness Petals" (which heavily hurts Frisk's hand,to Frisk's surprise), but she doens't try to kill Frisk. She just hurted Frisk to warn to her that the Underground is a "cruel,cruel world,where no human SOUL can survive.", and even calls the Underground a "rotten place,abandoned by God". Rosy tries to trick Frisk with a charming,"romantic" and gentle behavior,but reveals her true nature as extremely cold,aloof,cruely calm and uncaring. However,when the Old Mansion's caretaker appears,she appears genuinely alarmed. Amy Rose One of the major protagonists of the "MysteriousTale" half of the story,and originally one of the major protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise. She saves Coraline from Bill Cipher,and guides her trough the Hidden Palaces,an ancient ruin area full of puzzles. Amy acts like a fun,playful,and a bit loud mother figure,but is clear in the moment she scared off Bill Cipher that she has a side that can't be triggered off. Slenderman One of the major protagonists of the "Creepytale" half of the story,and a one of the most popular Creepypastas,originally. He scares off Rosy to help Frisk,and guides her trough the Old Mansion,a abandoned mansion setting,also with puzzles. Slenderman seems mostly aloof and sometimes cold towards Frisk, and manages to make Rosy scared enough to flee away, but Frisk is aware that he cares about her, in his own way. Dipper and Mabel The deuteragonists of the "MysteriousTale" half of the story,and original main protagonists of the Disney series ''Gravity Falls. The two woke up after Coraline's fall,but only began to talk with her on the third chapter. The two will be responsible for Coraline's guidance trough the whole Underground. Dipper is the most smart and collected of the twins while Mabel can be more excitable and cheerful. Chara The deuteragonist of the "Creepytale" half of the story,and the original Undertale Bigger Good (or Bigger Bad,depending of the route). She woke up after Frisk's fall,but only catched up with her on the third chapter. She will help Frisk trough the whole Underground. She displays a sarcastic,sassy but friendly and soft personality. Trivia *Coraline and Frisk will have a,in some ways,interesing contrast between each other: They'll share starting characteristics that will heavily contrast each other. Frisk is kind,sweet,and easily-accepting,but very scared-cat and shy,and will need to learn how to deal with her self-doubt thoughts (and,in some cases,self-hate thoughts) and will gain bravery to face off anything. Coraline is already adventurous,but will need to learn to be more accepting and less rude to achieve off a real kind of bravery. *There's no confirmation that there will be a Genocide Route or Neutral Route for each of the stories.